911 systems in the United States allow for a known telephone number to be used for requesting emergency services. Generally, there are two ways to reach a 911 call center or public-safety answer point (PSAP); fixed line and wireless. For example, trunks to the PSAP can be provided through either a fixed line or wireless carrier.
In some 911 systems, a selective router may receive emergency calls (e.g., calls to 911) along with automatic number identification that identifies the class of service and the calling party billing telephone number. The selective router may route the call and the call data to the appropriate PSAP (based on location).
Wireless 911 systems generally support location data with an accuracy of within 300 meters. For example, calls to 911 from mobile phones may include approximate location information, e.g., provided by a mobile network or a node therein. Similarly, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) calls to 911 may not provide location data of the actual terminal calling, so a static address may be provisioned to provide an approximate location. In this example, the static address may be stored in a global address database maintained by a telephone network operator or service provider.
Recently, a group of next generation 911 (NG911) standards has been developed. These NG911 standards are defined in the document entitled, “NENA Detailed Functional and Interface Standards for the NENA i3 Solution (TSD)”, NENA 08-003 v1, Jun. 14, 2011; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety. These NG911 standards move the 911 architecture to an Internet protocol (IP) infrastructure and provide a NG911 call center as a nationwide service, e.g., rather than a local service. By defining a nationwide service using an IP infrastructure, these NG911 standards provide various opportunities to service providers and network operators. However, some issues still remain, including various security concerns.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for determining policy information associated with an emergency call.